One Dark Night
by TheTurtleTeen
Summary: Iris and Delia live in an abandoned warehouse until they come across the turtles. Life just can't get crazier. Written when I was eleven on the old Nick website, criticism is accepted. Will contain violence and fluffy romance. OC/Donnie OC/Mikey


"Man Delia. How did you lose our only light source?" Iris asked her sister, hands at her hips and tapping her foot. "I don't know. The bulb must have gone out." Delia said,looking around. They sat in the place that they had called home for 2 years, an abandoned warehouse near the TCRI building. "The general store near here is closed after dark and I don't think you can find firewood in Manhattan, especially past midnight." Iris said as she helped Delia look for their lanturn. Delia sighed. "I guess we either don't have a light tonight or we can try to get the electricity to work again." she said. Iris nodded. "I'll try to fix the breaker box again. There will be light at least for another 30 minutes after I find it. I'll be back by then." Iris walked off. Delia started to try to reheat what was left of last night's dinner. They had earned enough money doing small jobs that they were able to buy a small pizza at Antonio's Pizzeria. Suddenly, Delia heard a noise coming from the other side of the warehouse. Laser blasts and metal hitting metal? Where did Iris get a laser? Delia thought. She grabbed her daggers and slowly walked over to the where the sounds were coming from. It took her over to the side where Iris and Delia never went because there were no windows so no light could come in. But, Delia saw a pink light from under a big door. The noises were getting louder as she got closer to the door. Then, she started to hear voices. "The ones who are known as the turtles will not ruin the plan that is called plan 11." A robotic voice said. Then there was a exploding noise. Not enough to take Delia away from the door though. "Guys!" A male's voice said. "You Ok?" By the sounds of it, he's a teenager like me and Iris. Delia thought. She opened the door. She gasped. There were silver robots with pink aliens inside them blasting pink lasers at the..."Mutants?" Delia said. There were three mutant turtles dodging the lasers and clobbering the robots. "Hey!" A voice said. Delia turned to see where it came from. A turtle in a purple mask ran over to her. "Watch out!" He pulled out a wooden staff and knocked away a robot that was running near her. "You OK?" He asked. She looked at herself up and down. "Yeah. I'm fine. What about you?" She asked. She looked at him and when she got to his brown eyes, she felt a spark. He smiled. "Yeah. But, you need to get out of here. Wait, Are you Delia?" He said. Delia stepped back a little. "Yes, but why is that important?" He shook his head. "Iris is outside with my youngest brother waiting for you." He said. Iris! She thought, I hope she's OK. She sighed. "OK. I believe you. But, Who are you?" she said. "Oh. Yeah, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Donatello, but my brothers call me Donnie. Now. Go outside and find Iris!" Delia nodded and ran outside.

Delia's POV

I ran outside and looked up and down the street. I couldn't find my sister or Donnie's brother anywhere. Then I looked up on the roofs. "Iris!" I yelled up at my older sister standing by a turtle in a orange mask. "Delia! I thought you were gone!" Iris said as I climbed up the fire escape. "Who is this?" I asked when I finally got to the top. "Oh. I'm Michelangelo. But you can call me Mikey." The orange masked turtle said. BOOM! We all turned towards the warehouse. Flames were coming out of the garage doors and the roof. At least, what was left of the roof. Mikey quickly took out what looked like a cell phone, pressed a few buttons, and put it up to his ear. "Who are you calling?" I asked. "Donnie." He said. The phone rang twice, then, "Donnie! Where are you dude?" Mikey said. I heard Donnie speak, but I couldn't hear what he said. "Ok. We'll meet you there." More talking. "Yeah, Delia is here. Want to talk to her?" He handed me the phone. "Delia?" Donnie asked. "Yes, I'm here. Are you OK?" I said, a little scared. "Yeah. I'm just fine. My older brother got a little scratch on his head, but he'll be will see you guys in about 5 minutes. Give Mikey back the t-phone." He said. I let out the breath I had been holding for the past few seconds. "So that's what you call them. Here's Mikey." I said. I handed the phone to Mikey and sat down on the edge of the roof. "Our home." I said. I stared at the warehouse. Then I realized. "Our stuff! Our money! It was all in there!" I said, almost falling off the roof. "Delia!" Iris said. "Calm down! It's fine. We didn't have that much stuff anyway. You have what was important out of all of that stuff." she said. Iris nodded towards the watch I always wore. "Dad's watch." I said. I felt a tear run down my face as I remembered the last day we saw Dad and Mom.

Iris' POV

"Delia, you OK?" Mikey said. He walked over to Delia and I as she started crying. "She's fine Mikey. She's just sad we lost our home." I told him. I knew better though. I knew she was thinking about when we lost Mom and Dad in the fight 2 and a half years ago. But we couldn't deal with that right now. "Where do we need to go?" I asked him. I wanted to leave here as fast as I could. "Donnie says we need to head over to the apartment building on the corner of Rodswell and Fifth. We need to talk to a friend of ours." Mikey said. "Ok. We are ready." I said. "Let's go!" Mikey said. We jumped from building to building till we got to Rodswell and Fifth. "Here we are! Mr. Kurtzman's apartment building!" Mikey said, indicating the building in front of us. "Kurtzman!" Delia said. She looked at me with recognition in her eyes. "You known ?" Mikey said. "Is his first name Jack?" I asked. "Yes. Why you asking?" A voice said. A man came out of the shadows in the alley where we were standing. I was shocked at first, but I looked him in the eyes and said, "Remember us, Uncle Jack?" He stepped back a few steps. "Iris? Delia? You're alive!" He ran over to hug us. "Uncle?" A turtle in a blue mask jumped down from the roof along with a red masked turtle and... "Donnie!" Delia said, running over to the purple masked turtle. "You OK? Mikey didn't annoy you too much?" The purple masked turtle said. "OK, What's going on? Who are these girls and how does this one know Donnie?" The red masked turtle said. "Someone seems angry." I said, rolling my eyes. I looked at the bandage around the red masked turtle's forehead. "What happened to your head?" I asked. "Throwing star mishap." He said. "OK Donnie. Who are these girls?" The blue masked turtle said. "Leo, This is-" "I am Iris and This is Delia." I interrupted. "We lived in the warehouse you guys blew up. Donnie and Mikey saved us from the fight with the Kraang you guys were having." I said. I Suddenly realized what I did. "Sorry Donnie." I said. Donnie shrugged. "OK. Now that we know who you are, kind of, We'll tell you who we are." The blue masked turtle said. "I'm Leo. The hot head with the red mask is Raph. You know Mikey and Donnie already." Leo said. "How do you guys know Uncle Jack?" Delia asked. "Oh, He stalked us for a few months. But it's OK. He gives us valuable information about the Kraang." Donnie said casually. "WHAT!" I yelled. "How could you stalk them? I mean, I've spied on the Purple dragons and the Shredder before but this is insane!" I would've yelled more. I wanted too. But we just found Uncle Jack and he seemed hurt. "I'm sorry Iris. But, They were involved in the Kraangs plans to mutate the earth and I had to watch them. For scientific reasons." said Uncle Jack. I sighed. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
